Perfect Vacation
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Emmett asks Bella to come along with him and his college for Christmas Break to Aspen. But who is that hottie who Emmett fell on? Not good w/ the sum. but it's good/funny! RxR!
1. Aspen AppleJack

**K, new story. I actually wrote this a day ago at like 2 and 3 a.m. , and I went into my living room and watched some TV, but I fell asleep and forgot to turn my house computer off. And you all know how it is when you wake up after staying up late, you feel like getting up, but not really. I was woken up a few times by my family talking and I kept hearing my mom talking about how my document was up and telling my dad not to get on. But when I **_**actually**_** woke up, my mom came into my living room and said, "That's a cute story you wrote." I was like, "Why did you read it?!" And then she said, "Sorry, but you left it up and I want to find out what happens on the skiing trip." So I added on and finished writing it.**

**I do not own any of the following: Victoria's Secret, Inside-Out-Burger, Cheesecake Factory, Denny's, Giant's, Kay Jeweler's, McDonald's, Quizno's, Red Robin, Wal-Mart, and Exxon. Oh, and Twilight, (500) Days Of Summer, and any other stuff I don't own unless it's in an imaginary world…So here it is:**

"**Please, Bells." Emmett begged. Why would he honestly think I'd want to spend my winter break with him and his friends?**

"**No, how many times are you gonna keep asking?" I asked. He had tried asking me during our family's big Thanksgiving dinner, but of course I declined.**

"**It's free. What girl wouldn't want. Let me re-phrase that. What **_**senior**_** girl wouldn't want to send Christmas break with 200 hot guys. Snuggling up near the fire. Mmm, I can even picture it now. Rose in a bikini." He said.**

"**Excuse me?" I asked. "You-you-you said **_**Rose? You have a crush on Rose? The Rose? Like my best friend, Rose?" He nodded. "You can't have a crush on her. …And anyway, it'll be like zero degrees outside, you won't see any bikinis at that place."**_

"_**Oh wrongo, sister dear. There are hot tubs there. Hot tubs that aren't monitored because it'll be used by mature, responsible, and if I do say so myself, very good looking college sophomores." He said.**_

"_**Fine, I'll go!" I said, tired of all his annoying antics to get me to go along with him on this exciting adventure.**_

"_**Woohoo!" He cheered.**_

"_**But**_!" I said. "You and you're friends are not allowed to touch Rose, Alice, or **me**! Got it?!" I asked.

"_No can do, sister." He said. "You see, I don't know if I can get that many rooms, and--"_

_I cut him off. "--But you said there were three beds to a room, we'll just figure out the arrangements when we get there. Okay?"_

"Okay." He sighed like a little boy. I could almost imagine him hanging his head in embarrassment.

"So how long is the trip?" I asked.

"Three weeks." Emmett said.

"Ok. I'll tell Rose. I--"

"--Make sure she brings her bikini." He said. "Please?"

"Fine." I sighed. "Later."

"Bye." He said.

"You guys _really_ wanna go?" I asked Rose and Alice, just to be sure that they _actually_ wanted to go on this vacation.

"Totally." Rose said. "It could be…"

"…Fun?" Alice added in.

"Yeah, exactly. Fun. It could be…fun. Very fun." Rose said.

"And this means…SHOPPING TRIP!!!!!" Alice squealed, directly in my ear.

"Ow Alice, that was my ear." I screeched.

"Sorry Bella, but it's not my fault that I love to shop." She said.

"Actually Alice…I think it is." Rose said. "But yeah, I like totally wanna get something new."

"Fine." I've been giving in a lot today.

When we got to the mall, the first thing we did was buy bathing suits. Mine was a brown and white crocheted bathing suit. Alice and Rose got the same kind, accept Alice's was in pink, and Rose's was in purple.

Next, Alice drove us in to Victoria's Secret.

"I know that you aren't very good at picking out these sort of things, so just go look at the lipgloss or something." Alice told me.

I nodded, and headed over to the lipgloss. How amazing! Let's see, Peach, Mango, Strawberry, Chocolate, Banana, Cherry, Apricot, Raspberry, Blueberry, Orange, Luscious. Wait, that's not a fruit. Apple, Grape, Vanilla, Watermelon… I looked through the endless flavors of lipgloss.

"We're done!" Alice just about screamed throughout the store.

"Already?" I asked. I thought that they'd take an hour in here at the least.

She nodded and handed me a box.

"Don't I get to try it on?" I asked.

"No!" She said. "It'll ruin our fun."

"What, you guys think that I'll 'hook-up' with one of Emmett's friends?" I asked.

They nodded.

"No way!" I said. "His friends are too weird."

"Yeah, but that one blond one who came with Emmett for Thanksgiving was kinda hunky." Alice said.

"Yeah, and so was Emmett." Rose said, dreamingly.

"Not you, too!"

"What?" Rose asked.

"Emmett likes you, you like him." I said. "It'd be creepy for us if you guys dated."

"Whatever." Alice broke into our argument. "We need to pack!"

Alice drove us back to my house and we started packing for the trip.

"Truth or Dare?" Rose asked Alice.

We had just finished packing and we decided to play truth or dare to pass the time until the trip; all of us were very excited.

"Dare." Alice said.

"Hmm…I dare you to…" Rose thought for a moment. "I dare you to…walk outside with your bikini on."

"No way! It's freezing outside."

"She has to do it, doesn't she, Bella?" Rose asked me.

I nodded.

"Fine." Alice sighed. She quickly put on her new bikini and we all tip-toed down the stairs, and outside through the backyard. We ran around to the front of the house.

"Am I done yet?" Alice asked.

I was just about t let her go, but I heard a wolf whistle from behind me. I turned around, and came face-to-face with Mr. Newton! Wtf??!!!

Alice let out an ear-piercing shriek that would wake up the whole neighborhood. The next thing we knew, Charlie was outside with his gun. He scared Mr. Newton away, and then made us go inside.

"What were you girls thinking?" He asked, once we were in the kitchen.

"We were playing truth or dare." Rose said.

"Well don't do it again." He took another look at Alice, probably checking her out. "Kids."

He went to bed.

"Let's just go to sleep. I'm kinda tired, anyway." I said.

They agreed, and we went back up to my room and fell asleep.

"Wake Up!" Alice sang in my ear.

I fell out of bed and onto the floor. "What the fuck, Alice?"

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up. And Emmett's gonna be hear soon."

"Ok." We all took showers, and finished getting ready right before Emmett showed up in his famous jeep.

"Bells." He ran up to me and gave me one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"Ow, Emmett! You do know that there's a person under here, right?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Sorry, Bells!" Emmett said. Then he saw Charlie. "Dad! He ran over to Charlie and picked him up.

"Emmett." Charlie whispered, barely being able to breathe.

"Sorry, dad." He said. "I just missed you guys, that's all."

"Well, goodbye everyone." Charlie gave us all hugs. "Watch her, Emmett!" Charlie commanded.

"I will, sir." Emmett said. "Let's go!"

We all headed to the Jeep. We put all of our stuff into the back of the jeep, though Alice's stuff barely fit in at all. I sat up front with Emmett, while Alice and Rose sat in the back.

"So how long is it from here to Aspen?" Rose asked. "I can't believe your college is taking you there!"

"Umm…about 22 hours. Well, to be exact: 21 hours and 47 minutes; exactly 1,417.5 miles."

"Whoa! Do we have a long trip ahead of ourselves." I said. "Are we gonna stop at a hotel?"

He shook his head. "Don't you need some sort of reservation thingy for that?" He asked.

"Emmett! You idiot, you didn't book a hotel. Where are we suppose to sleep tonight when we take a break from driving?"

"Come on, Bella." Rose said. "I'm sure Emmett could work something out, just as long as he has his credit card with him, and he brought along his hotness. …Yeah, I'm pretty sure that he did."

"Yeah, Bells. And anyway, if it doesn't work, then we can just sleep in here." Emmett said. "You and Ali can sleep up here, and me and Rose can sleep in the back." Emmett winked at Rose, and I think I heard him even growl.

"Rose!! Emmett!!" I screamed. "Mental images. …And anyway, Charlie took away Emmett's credit card because he spent _way_ too much money."

"Oh here, Emmey." Rose said, handing him her favorite credit card. She never let anyone touch it. Ever!!!!! "You can use mine!"

We kept ourselves busy for a few hours by talking about the trip. By around 2, we were all hungry. Only 18 hours left to go. Or as Emmett would put it, 'exactly 18 hours and 47 minutes to go.' Emmett stopped at an Inside-Out-Burger. (I think it's from iCarly. But Idk…) After we all ate, Emmett suggested that we play some road games. We selected the ABC game where the first person to find all the letters wins. The game was pretty stupid, but at least it was fun. Fun kicking Emmett's ass, at least! He always lost, and could never even find one letter. We left him out, but he still tried to play. I only paid attention to what I was saying, because I always won.

We went past a Cheesecake Factory with a barber shop and a Denny's next to it. "A,B,C,D,E,F!" I called out in victory.

"How do you do that?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see those letters until you shouted them out!!" Alice said.

"Practice…and skills." I said, showing off a bit.

Next, we saw a Greg's Pancake House, a Giant's. a Jeff's Hardware Store, a Kay Jeweler's, and a McDonalds. "G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P!" We stopped at a red light. "There was a Quizno's, a Red Robin, a Travis' Bedding, a Wal-Mart, an Exxon, and a Yolanda's Hair Salon. "Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z!! Yes, I win!!" I screamed.

"No fair." Emmett said. "I was still on A!"

"It's not my fault that I'm so lucky." I said. Next, we counted flags. By the time we finished, we had 3,685 flags.

"That was enough!" Alice said. "Let's watch a movie."

"How about '(500) Days Of Summer'?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Alice handed Emmett the DVD to put in the DVD player. "Here, Emmett, put this in."

I started falling asleep off and on throughout the movie. All I heard was: "Holy shit." when Tom was in the elevator and Summer talked to him, the part when Paul asked Tom about the 'jobs', and the part where Tom goes to Summer's apartment for her party, and finds out that she is engaged.

"Wake up, Bella!" Alice started shaking me.

"Hmm?" I asked, yawning.

"We're at the hotel." She said.

"Get Emmett to carry me inside." I said, sticking my arms out.

"Come here." Emmett picked me up. I waited as he carried me inside, until I felt my head rest on a pillow. I started closing my eyes, slowly, until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was still dark: only 5:30 am. We needed to hit the road, anyway, if we wanted to get there on time.

"Wake Up!" I screamed.

"What?" Emmett fell onto the floor.

Alice and Rose had already gotten enough sleep the previous night, so they got up right away. Emmett, on the other hand, only got up and got dressed because Rose promised him that she'd go hot-tubing with him later tonight.

We were on the road by 6 am, with Alice driving. I was lucky that Emmett's friends had agreed to meet us there, because I was able to sit in the front; his friends liked to call 'shotgun.' Rose and Emmett were sitting in the back, and Rose was leaning against Emmett's chest, and they were whispering in each other's ears! Eww, gross!! Emmett is probably gonna sleep with Rose tonight, and I _**DO NOT**_ need that going on while I am trying to go to sleep.

We got to the lodge at around maybe 4 or 5 pm.

"Emmett?" I asked, when we were outside of the lodge, getting ready to head inside.

"Yeah, Bells?" He asked. "Whatcha need?"

Did you…be some chance…Ok, did you change the lodge that your college is staying at?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, this one is _way_ better than the one that the school originally planned to book."

The lodge's name was 'The AppleJack Inn'. Of course Emmett had to choose something named after his favorite food, though no matter how many times I told him, he still thought that it was named after AppleJacks.

"Whatever, let's just go to our rooms." I said. "What are the numbers?"

"218 & 219." Emmett said.

"Ok, well I only have a few bags, so I'll find the room myself. Why don't you help Rose and Alice with their stuff? They have _a lot_ of it."

He nodded, and proceed to help Rose and Alice get their bags out of the trunk.

I picked up my bags, and headed to room 219. There were beds for three people. A bunkbed was on the left side of the room, and a king-size bed sat on the other side of the room. I assumed that room 218 was set up the same way. I quickly unpacked my stuff, and then went into the bathroom to freshen up. Wow, a bathroom in the room. Maybe Emmett does know how to pick a lodge, no, it was just his love of AppleJacks. The room even had a microwave and a mini-fridge.

I went back into the room, and changed into pajamas, before falling asleep in the huge, nice, and very comfortable bed.

I _really_ need to stop waking up like this. It was 6 am. At least Emmett didn't pick me up and put me on the bunkbed, so he could have the king-size all bed to himself.

But his friend wasn't here. I decided to get up and take a walk. I quickly changed into some sweatpants, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and a sweater. I, very quickly and very quietly, opened the door, and tip-toed outside. While outside, I saw a shadow.

"Hello?" It called; a man, I could tell, by the voice.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Is this The AppleJack Inn?" He asked. His voice was kind of sexy, though. Could he be one of Emmett's friends. No, probably not. I doubt that Emmett would have any sexy friends.

"Yes, it is." I said.

"Thank-you." He called very quickly, before heading inside. Ok. I jogged around for a while, before heading back to the room.

When I opened the door, some guy was in boxers. His suitcase was under the bunkbed, so I assumed that he was one of Emmett's friends. His pants were on the bed next to his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly.

"No, it's ok." He pulled on a shirt, and dove under the covers.

"Are you Emmett's friend?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, one of them. I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella." I said. "…Wait, you just got here, right?"

"Yeah." He said. "Why?"

"Were you just outside like a half an hour ago?" I asked.

"That was you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that was me."

"Oh."

"Hey, do you want to annoy Emmett?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He smiled wickedly.

"Ok, when I scream, go to sleep." I said.

He nodded.

I screamed, before both of us pretended to fall asleep.

"Ha, what?" Emmett fell out of bed again. But, he kinda fell on Edward.

"Ow, my balls." Edward said.

I couldn't help but laugh at first. "Sorry." I said.

"It's ok." He said. "At least Emmett fell." He laughed, and I joined in at laughing at Emmett.

"Ha!" Emmett pointed at Edward and laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I hissed at him. "Bu I really am sorry." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edward said.

"No, seriously, do you want me to hurt him?" I asked.

"Nah, I got it."

"Ok, suit yourself." I smiled at him. "Well anyway, I'm going back to bed. Night."

"Goodnight _Bella_." He whispered, but growled mysteriously, "Night _Emmett_."

The way he said my name made me feel something inside.

When I woke up, it was 10:30 am. I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, and headed into the bathroom.

After showering, I had realized that I left my bra on the bed. Oh crap! Edward or Emmett better not wake up and find it. I shut the water off, wrapped a towel around myself, and opened the door. Edward was standing in front of the door with my bra in his hand.

'Looking for this?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks!" I took the bra out of his hands and shut the door. I could have sworn that I heard him say 'cute' or 'sexy' or something along the lines of a compliment. But why would a sophomore in college have a crush or even merely like his best friend's little sister? Ugh, I just know he doesn't like me.

I sighed, and sank to the floor in embarrassment.

K, _**PLEASE**_ review, no one ever does anymore. Please, or I may stop posting. No, I'm not letting dummies who don't review (sorry J, jk.) stop me from posting.. But please…just don't be lazy. I'm sitting here spending my time writing this for you all when I have homework to do, a lot of it, too! And I check my views a lot. I recently checked, and I had like a few hundred on one story for one day, and yet: 0 reviews are in my inbox. Something sound a little odd to you? I know that some of you don't have usernames, but that's why I accept reviews from non-members. And I'm really sorry for being mean to everyone about this, but reviews give me confidence, and how else am I going to write well without it? Even though I do anyway. But please, just review. And sorry again, I'm just tired and a little cranky because I didn't have my applesauce, jk, but I did just have some. J Lol, sorry. I won't bother you anymore. *Cough* Review *Cough* Please? … J:0 Lol..


	2. I didn't see anything Trust me

**Ok, in Biology last week, we had to make babies. You had to pair up with someone (teacher said to find your baby mothers or baby fathers, and it's an all-girl's school.) and so I paired up with my friend. I wanted to be the mom, but my friend ended up being the mom. I had to flip a coin and see if it would be a boy or a girl. I got a boy, and then I named it Emmett. But my friend wanted to change it, so it was a girl. Then, we had to flip coins again and tally up everything to determine the traits. It had a butt-chin, a bushy unibrow and a big nose! Then, when Gabby came the next day, since she wasn't there the day before, when we finished ours up, I was her baby father too. Lol. We had a girl, too. And, it had a bushy unibrow, too! I kept asking why I was the one who had to carry that trait. So I cheated on them, lol, but Gabby had to have cheated, since our baby had a completely impossible skin color because it was nothing like ours'. And the first was named Kaylei (Kaylee) May, and the second was named Kate Emerald. (Not giving out the last name because it's mine, lol.)**

I quickly dried my hair and yanked a brush through it. I opened the door, and looked up into Edward's eyes. I blushed. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, I rushed past him and out of the room. I burst into Alice and Rose's room, thankful that they didn't have company.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Edward. He… He saw my bra." I said.

"You mean he walked in on you?" Alice asked. "That's okay, honey. All we need is the perfect--"

"--No, no, no!" I cut her off. "I mean, he…I left my bra on my bed, and I was in a towel. So, I went to go get it. I thought he was sleeping."

"Wait, which bra was it?" Rose asked. "Please say the green one."

"Yes, the green one." I clarified for her.

"But you're wearing a blue shirt." Alice complained. She shuffled through her dresser. "Here, where this. Green shows through it very well."

"But I don't wanna be a stripper." I put the shirt on anyway. "How do I look?"

"Hot." Alice grinned at me.

"Sexy." Rose, of course.

"Wow, thanks." I blushed.

"Now go get him!"

"O-okay." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Wait, when you see him, bend down to get something off of the floor." It was surprising, coming from Alice. "Because the sooner we can get him to notice you, the better!"

"Ok." I said again. I walked back to the room and went inside. He was still in the bathroom, so I bent down anyway, for practice. On one bend, though, I went down particularly too low. I was sure that if Edward was here, he'd be able to see my underwear.(Alice had forced me into wearing a mini-skirt.)

"Um, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

I sprang up, and my bra had ridden up a little. It was now more visible. "Nothing." I said. "Just looking for something." I had just noticed that he was shirtless. His chest was still wet from his shower, as well as his hair. It was obvious that he had just combed it. It looked like a skater's hair; it was semi-spiked at the bottom.

"Having trouble breathing there?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then why can I hear your heart pounding like a nail? (**from House bunny**) …And you're blushing, anyway." He chuckled. "Do you want me to stop?" He breathed.

"Y-yes." My breath ceased again, before I could bring it back up.

"Oh, really?" He whispered.

I was about to say something, but Emmett came in. Edward and I stepped away from each other.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Emmett said.

"It's all yours!" I said, and headed over to my bed in the corner of the room.

Emmett shut the door. Edward was sitting on the bottom bunk texting someone. Of course he'd already have a girlfriend. Why didn't he bring her? And more importantly, why was he flirting with me?

He laughed. Ugh, of course I know why he's laughing. He quickly texted back, before laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just something that Jasper said." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, Jasper's another one of Emmett's friends."

"Oh." I said. At least he wasn't texting a girlfriend. Edward's face lost it's humor when he got a new text.

~Epov~

_So, is Emmett's fat ass ready yet?_

I quickly texted back:

_No Jazz, not yet. He's in the shower right now._

Seconds later (I'm not even sure how he can text that fast!), Jasper texted back:

_So you're in the room with Bella right now? You're gonna make a move, huh? But you do know that Emmett will __**kill**__ you, right? Ha, go for it. She seems pretty hott, and her friend does, too. Hey, Emmett and I are taking her friends out to the hot tub tonight, why don't you invite her?_

What was he thinking?! How can I invite her? She probably doesn't even like me!

_No way! She doesn't like me. ~E._

_Just do IT!!!!! …I'll smell Emmett's gym socks. ~J._

_Really? ~E._

_If you go with her, I'll even eat them. ~J._

_But you just said that Emmett would kill me if I did. ~E._

_But what if she likes you, too? …Just ask her. ~J._

_Ok, bye Jazz. We'll see you guys tonight. ~E._

~Bpov~

I can't believe that Edward asked me to go hot-tubbing with him!! I mean, yeah, it's probably just to be friendly, but he actually thought about it! About going hot-tubbing with me!!!!! Whoa! I am _**so**_ excited!!!!! I quickly pulled on my new bikini (the brown one that I bought at the mall), and met Edward and everyone else at the hottub.

When I got there, I realized that the hot tub was rather small, and there was no more room for anyone else to fit in it. I looked at Edward. He looked sexy, and gorgeous, and dreamy, and beautiful, and sexy, and where am I again? Oh, yeah, hottubbing!

~Epov~

Bella looked sexy in that bikini. Yum… Right away, Emmett picked his shirt up from the fence and held it up in front of Bella.

"Get away, Emmett!" Bella growled. Mmm, I liked her growl. She got in the hottub, but there wasn't enough room. I patted my lap, receiving a threatening look from Emmett, and a wink from Jasper. She hesitated at first, but eventually sat down on my lap. I occasionally saw her rubbing her neck; it must have been stiff. I started to massage her neck for her. I felt her muscles tense, before relaxing again. I rested my head on her shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my hands on her stomach. She shivered at first. I thought I'd taken it too far, but when I kissed her neck lightly, she just giggled. I kissed her neck again, a little rougher this time. She just laughed again. I loved her laugh. I'd do anything to hear that laugh again. I moved one of my hands to her waist. Nothing! Shit, I was probably making her nervous. I removed my hand, and put it back on her stomach. She relaxed again. We sat like this for about fifteen minutes before her stomach growled. "Hungry?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

"Come on then." I whispered.

"I'm too comfortable to get up." She said.

"Then I'll carry you." I said. I stood up with her in my arms, and wrapped a towel around her, before walking back to our room, all before Emmett or anyone else could say anything about it. Hmm, our room. I liked the sound of that. Shit! She's not your girlfriend, stop thinking that! But she didn't try to stop me back there…STOP IT!!!!! I sat her down on my bunk, and made something for the both of us to eat. Neither of us changed out of our bathing suits yet.

After we finished eating, Bella said, "Maybe we should change. …Since Emmett is really over-protective."

I nodded, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed into the bathroom to change. After I was finished, I came out. "Shit." I put my hands over my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Bella said. "I'm done now."

I removed my hands from my eyes. "I didn't see anything…Trust me."

"Ok, I believe you." She said.

We were silent for a few seconds, and sometime during the silence, I kissed her. I don't know why, but I just did it. She backed up.

"S-sorry." I said, making way for the door.

She grabbed my arm, just as I was leaving. I turned around, and she kissed me. And not just a peck. I put my arms on her lower back, and inched my way up her shirt. She moaned. Her lips stopped moving against my own. I pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Emmett might com in." She said. "Let's just watch some tv." She kissed me again. We went over to her bed and laid down. She picked up the remote and turned on the tv, flipping through some channels.

She'd settled on 'Teen Mom (16 and Pregnant)'. "Ooh, I love this show." She exclaimed.

"Oh, me too!" I joked.

"Really?" She asked.

"No." I said.

She slapped my arm playfully. A commercial for Teen Mom came on. It was the one with Amber and her freakin' cheese fries.

"Freakin' cheese fries." I laughed.

"Well, if you were pregnant and had to deal with Gary, you'd be pissed, too."

"Oh, I know! She should have dropped him like last weeks' shoes." I said.

"No." She said. "Don't say that!"

"I was kidding." I said.

"You better be."

I kissed her. "Of course I am." We were laying down, so I got on top of her.

"She sighed. "Stop."

"You don't want to?" It was pathetic to ask, and I was only doing it to get her to like me.

"Maybe you should ask me out first." She whispered.

"Maybe I will." I got off of the bed and got down on one knee. "Bella." I pretended to pull out a box. "Will you go out with me?"

"Hmm…ok." We kissed each other, until Emmett came in at about seven.

**Ok, sorry it's not very long, but I really have to goto the bathroom, and then do homework!! Review!!!**


End file.
